La Sociedad Secreta primera versión
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: INCOMPLETO. En Hogwarts existe una sociedad secreta... Merodeadores, mucho Sirius y mucho James * *. Capítulo 2.
1. De la biblioteca a la sala común

La sociedad secreta.  
  
Capítulo 1: De la biblioteca a la sala común.  
-Evans  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Puedes dejar eso de una vez?  
Sirius Black sintió la penetrante mirada de un par de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.  
Arrogante, echó hacia atrás algunos rebeldes mechones que le caían sobre la cara. Este simple gesto hacía suspirar a más de una chica en Hogwarts y al mismo tiempo reflejaba toda la autoconfianza que él poseía. ¿Y cómo no? Era guapo, inteligente, exitoso entre la gente, en general, lo que se puede decir feliz. Traía el cabello un poco más largo de lo necesario, pero lo justo para hacerlo parecer irresistible. (N. de a.: Ja, ¿todavía no se nota que amo a este chico ^^?).  
-¿Es que se van a tardar todo el día, o qué? -preguntó ella, dejando de tamborilear con sus dedos en la mesa.  
Sirius levantó la vista. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Su brillante cabello rojo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.  
-No lo sé. Han dicho que sólo necesitaban media hora. Y James tiene entrenamiento, de modo que tardará más.  
Lily suspiró molesta. Se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus libros.  
-Bien. Bien. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarme la mañana esperando a tus amigos. Quedamos en algo y ustedes no han cumplido. Cuando estén dispuestos a mostrar un poco de responsabilidad, hablamos.  
-Evans, ¡espera! -exclamó Sirius con un dejo de exasperación.  
Se levantó y se apresuró para alcanzar a Lily, que ya salía de la biblioteca.  
-¡Evans!  
La chica no lo miraba, simplemente seguía caminando, con Sirius tras ella. Esta situación terminó por ofender al chico, que se sentía bastante estúpido llamándola sin obtener respuesta.  
-De acuerdo. Como quieras. Pero sabes bien que tú también sales perdiendo. Nos necesitas.  
Lily se detuvo con brusquedad y Sirius sonrió triunfal.  
-¿Perdón? -dijo ella con voz gélida. Esto borró la sonrisa de Sirius.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que los necesito? Mira, si estamos en esto juntos, no es por mi culpa, creéme. Y tampoco tuya. Digamos que ha sido mala suerte. Pero escucha, soy completamente capaz de hacer este trabajo sola. En realidad, no sé por qué McGonagall decidió que trabajemos en equipo. Y mucho menos por qué pensó que era buena idea ponerme con ustedes.  
Lily puso cara de sufrimiento. Sirius arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Mala suerte? ¿Por qué? Además, no es la primera vez que nos toca trabajar juntos, ¿a que no?  
Ella lo miró con resignación.  
-Es verdad. Precisamente por eso. Los conozco. Potter y tú saldrán muy bien librados de todo lo que hacen, y podrán ser de los mejores y tener buenas notas. Sin embargo, ¡a mí me resulta imposible trabajar con ustedes!  
Sirius titubeó.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡¿Por qué?! Black, ¿cuántas veces me han dejado plantada en la biblioteca? ¿Cuántas veces se han disculpado con un es que James tenía entrenamiento y fuimos a ver? Dime, ¿en cuántas ocasiones han olvidado investigar lo que les pedí porque estaban ocupados planeando su próxima aventura? ¿Eh? ¡Dime, Black! ¡Contesta!  
Lily había perdido el control y gritaba a Sirius a mitad del pasillo. Él enrojeció.   
Cuando pudo olvidarse de la humillación un segundo, pensó en qué responderle a la loca que le estaba gritando. Conocía a Lily desde el primer curso en Hogwarts, es decir, desde hacía tres años. Estaba en Gryffindor, con él, por lo tanto siempre habían compartido clases. ¿Qué pensaba de ella? Pues que era una chica mandona, enojona, muy voluble...ok, también era inteligente. En realidad, podía ser amable si quería. El problema era que rara vez deseaba ser amable con él. Jamás había comprendido qué era lo que tanto le molestaba de ellos, pero ahí, en ese instante comenzaba a comprender.  
Sí, la verdad es que nunca la tomamos muy en serio. Por su mente desfilaron todas las veces en que habían hecho enfadar a Lily, a propósito o sin querer. Vaya, que niñerías. No me va a salir con que por eso tanto rencor, ¿o sí? (¬¬ No cabe duda de que tiene 13 años...). Los recuerdos hicieron que Sirius se olvidara de su peligrosa situación y soltó una carcajada cuando revivió una vez en que Lily había vaciado un vaso de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir sobre Peter.  
Esto no hizo más que enfurecer aún más a la chica, que le pegó una bofetada y después, dando zancadas, se alejó, dejando a Sirius congelado a mitad de su alegre, repentino y desafortunado ensimismamiento.  
Un grupo de chicos que pasaba por ahí comenzó a reír y señalar, lo que bastó para que Sirius reaccionara. Miró de reojo alrededor y se encaminó con rapidez a la sala común.  
-Lembas de elfos -murmuró con voz seca frente a un enorme cuadro de una señora gorda. El retrato se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar a una confortable habitación.  
Ahí está. Bueno, arreglemos esto de una vez.  
-Lily. Jo! La he llamado por su nombre. Hey! ¿y qué con eso? Quizá así sienta más la importancia de esta conversación.  
-¿Ahora qué quieres Black? ¿Y éste qué se cree para llamarme por mi nombre?.  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
-Está bien. Entonces, cuando terminemos lo que estamos haciendo, me avisas.  
-Es en serio.  
Lily abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius, un poco desconcertado por esto.   
-Es que...tú...has dicho que es...en serio.  
Después Lily rió como si acabara de contar un chiste. Sirius la miró hostil.  
-Suficiente. Olvídalo, Evans. Yo venía dispuesto a aclarar las cosas contigo, pero veo que no se puede.  
-¡Sirius! -le gritó ella, tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se marchara.  
Interesante. Los papeles han cambiado. Ahora fue ella quien me llamó por mi nombre.  
-¿Qué, Evans?  
Está usando mi apellido otra vez. Vamos Lily, es una idea tonta. No obstante....  
-Hablemos. En serio -añadió con un leve tono de picardía.   
Sirius la contempló un momento. Después sonrió ampliamente y Lily agradeció, porque ella ya no aguantaba contener la suya más tiempo.  
-¿Sabes? Lo de hace rato...  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo siento. No debí golpearte, pero es que tú - Lily se puso como tomate- ¡te reíste de mí en mi cara!  
-Oh! Lily, yo no me reí de tí. Ahí está, el nombre de nuevo.  
-¿No? ¿Y entonces que provocó tu carcajada?  
Ella lo miró suspicaz.  
-¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en que escondimos tus guantes cuando trabajamos con bubotubérculos? Hace un año, más o menos.  
-¿Cómo olvidarlo?  
-Pues, tú le vaciaste a Peter un vaso lleno de pues, ¿recuerdas? ¡Pobre! Pasó una semana completa en la enfermería.  
Ambos comenzaron a reír como locos.  
-No tienes idea de cómo me arrepentí de eso.  
Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
-Ahí tienes, de eso me reía. Cuando comenzaste a gritarme, repasé todo lo que te hemos hecho desde que te conocemos - Sirius bajó la vista-, y Lily, yo me disculpo por ello.  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó ella asombrada.  
Sirius la miró directo a los ojos.  
-Perdóname, Lily.  
-Sirius...  
-Y perdona también a James, a Remus y a Peter. No hemos sido más que unos tontos.  
-Oye, no sé qué decirte...¿tienes razón?   
  
-¿Qué tal un te perdono? -contestó él, ignorando la última parte del comentario.  
Ella le sostuvo la mirada un poco más.  
-Con una condición -dijo seria. Él dudó.  
-Oh!, vamos, no te pediré nada imposible.  
-Bueno.  
-De ahora en adelante trabajarán bien cuando nos toque hacerlo juntos. Sin bromas.  
-¿Sin bromas?  
Lily levantó una ceja.  
-Vale. Te lo prometo.  
-En ese caso, Sirius Black, te perdono.  
Sirius sonrió satisfecho. Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana a la que Lily eligió.  
-Entonces...¿amigos?  
-Sirius, ¿que te desayunaste hoy?  
Él rió.  
-Nada especial.  
El chico observó el fuego con la mirada un poco perdida.  
-¿Qué dices? - preguntó regresando la vista hacia ella- ¿Podrá Lily Evans, una chica seria y responsable, entablar amistad conmigo, un guapo e inteligente aventurero?  
Ella borró la expresión seria de su rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto.  
Sellaron su pacto con un apretón de manos.  
-Sirius.  
-Dime.  
-No me metas en problemas.  
El rió divertido, y para su sorpresa, ella lo acompañó.  
---  
Ah! ¡Los Merodeadores! ^^ Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic de ellos, ¡los amo! Siruis y James son míos, ¡tan lindos!  
Bueno, pues qué puedo decir, esta historia se ubica el el tercer curso de Hogwarts, obviamente de los tiempos de escuela de estos chicos. Ya saben, a esa edad los hombres prefieren sólo andar con sus amigotes, hasta el momento no les han importado mucho las chicas, incluso pueden estar en guerra con ellas...pero eso empieza a cambiar antes de que se den cuenta =P.  
En fin, me encanta que Sirius y Lily sean los primeros en llevarse bien ^^.  
Ok, las frases que están entre comillas (), son los pensamientos, generalmente los dejé junto a la frase de quien lo piensa, pero, ¬¬ no se vayan a confundir con las cosas que dicen y que van entre comillas también, como:  
-Oye, no sé qué decirte...¿tienes razón? - Esto lo dice  
-Pensamiento  
Mmm, ^^U estoy divagando. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán el resto de los merodeadores (¡James! *_*). Gracias por su atención =).


	2. El nuevo miembro

La sociedad secreta  
  
Capítulo 2: El nuevo miembro  
Oh, no. Van a asesinarme. Ella va a asesinarme. Rayos, ¿por qué debía tardar tanto el entrenamiento justo hoy?.  
James entró precipitadamente a la biblioteca, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.   
No los veo. Vamos, no es para tanto. No es como si ya hubieran tenido tiempo de terminar, ¿o sí?.  
De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Remus. Parecía haber corrido y se veía algo agitado.  
-Ja-mes, ¿dón-de es-tá Si-rius? ¿Evans es-tá muy en-fa-da-da? -preguntó entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración.  
-¿Cómo? ¿qué no estaban ustedes aquí?  
-Sí, James, pero ya sabes que Peter y yo solemos darle una vuelta a Hogwarts todos los días, para después llegar agotados a la biblioteca -contestó Remus sarcástico. Ya se había recobrado y se acomodaba la túnica. Su cabello castaño mostraba claramente que el viento había jugado con él.  
Peter avanzó y se aplastó en una silla.  
-Genial. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? -preguntó.  
-No sé. Sirius dijo que estaría aquí y que intentaría retener a Evans lo más posible.  
Remus ocupó la silla contigua a la de Peter. James permanecía de pie, pensativo. Traía la túnica sucia, un poco de sangre en la cara (una bludger le había causado un rasguño) y el cabello color azabache más revuelto de lo normal. Ahí con su reluciente escoba en la mano y los lentes descuidadamente caídos, lucía bastante guapo. No importaba el pelo alborotado, eso sólo le daba más personalidad. Un chico lindo y de apariencia desenfadada. A diferencia de Sirius, no se ocupaba mucho de cómo se veía, y aún así conseguía ser atractivo. (N. de a.: Ya, después de que dije cuantas veces pude y de todas las formas que se ve genial...=P).  
-Escuchen, si no están aquí, ¿qué esperamos? Le veo más futuro a buscarlos en otro lado que a quedarnos sentados en este lugar.  
-Concuerdo contigo.  
-Sí, vayamos a la sala común. Por lo menos Sirius debe estar ahí.  
Dejaron la biblioteca. Peter tomó la escoba de James.  
-¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?  
-Pesada.  
-Jaja, James, no recuerdo haberte escuchado jamás quejarte de una práctica de quidditch. Además, siempre son pesadas.  
James sonrió.  
-Lo sé, Lunático. Pero hoy ha sido especialmente dura. Aunque no me estoy quejando. Tenemos que prepararnos para aplastar a Slytherin la próxima semana.  
-No dudo que lo harán.  
-Lembas de elfo.  
Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la sala común, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. En un asiento cercano, Lily se ahogaba de risa, mientras Sirius hacía delante de ella una especie de representación.  
-Sirius, para, ¡para!  
-No, espera. Falta el cabello. Aplastado y grasiento. Checa.  
Sirius olvidó el tiempo dedicado a su peinado y con las manos consiguió dejar su pelo igual al de...  
-¡Severus Snape!  
La chica estalló en carcajadas. Entonces Sirius se percató de la presencia de sus amigos.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Hola!  
-Hola.  
James estaba perplejo. ¿Era realmente esa chica Lily Evans? ¿Lily con Sirius? ¿Lily riendo con Sirius?  
-Eh...oigan, lo sentimos. Es sólo que, pues, nos cansamos de esperarlos en la biblioteca y- dedicó a Lily una sonrisa- decidimos regresar acá.  
-Ya veo.  
-Lo lamento, Evans - intervino Remus-. No era para nada nuestra intención tardar tanto. Peter y yo teníamos que arreglar un asunto y...se nos fue de las manos.  
Lily lo observó. Remus Lupin. Era un chico lindo. Tenía un aire de debilidad y fortaleza al mismo tiempo. A ella le inspiraba ternura. Vamos, si me pones esa cara de niño regañado te perdono. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Remus colocó en su rostro una expresión, en realidad involuntaria, que demostraba su arrepentimiento. Lily le sonrió con amabilidad.  
-No te preocupes, Lupin. Reconozco que estaba furiosa con ustedes - con la mirada pasó de Remus a Peter y de él a James-. Sin embargo, Sirius me ha entretenido muy bien.  
Sirius se pavoneó frente a sus amigos. James lo interrogó con los ojos. ¿Te ha llamado Sirius?.  
-Bueno, ya están aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y después comenzamos a trabajar? Claro que, podemos esperar a que Potter se cambie.  
James se sonrojó.  
-¿Tal mal estoy? -le preguntó a la chica, intentando ocultar su súbita vergüenza con un tono bromista.  
-No. Aunque esa herida sí que se ve mal.  
Lily se acercó a James y con cuidado le tocó la cara.  
-Está fea. ¿Ha sido una bludger?  
El chico estaba rojo y asintió con fuerza.  
-Ugh! Ok, Sirius, ¿puedes acompañar a Potter a lavarse un poco? Yo iré a la enfermería, seguro que la señora Pomfrey me regala una venda y... Pettigrew, ¿por qué no ayudas a Potter con la escoba?  
Al tiempo que ella hablaba, ellos actuaban. James rió.  
-Evans, no estoy tan incapacitado. Puedo con la escoba y te juro que lograré lavarme solo.  
-Como prefieras. Regreso en seguida.  
Lily salió corriendo.  
-Vamos, Cornamenta. Nuestro general ha dado órdenes.  
-Momento, Sirius. Antes nos tienes que contar qué ha pasado.  
-Sí. Dinos, ¿qué le ocurre a Evans? - Lupin parecía confundido-. Yo me había preparado para que nos lanzara un hechizo, o por lo menos para una intensa sesión de gritos.  
Sirius se sentó con la gracia de un rey y abiertamente orgulloso les relató todo lo que había pasado, cómo había entendido la actitud de Lily, la bofetada. Después les explicó que desde el momento en que acordaron ser amigos, ella se había comportado extremadamente diferente.  
-¡Bromea! Y se ríe de las estupideces que hago. Chicos, ¿cómo no lo notamos antes? ¡Lily es genial! No es como esas bobas que sólo hablan de ropa y maquillaje. James, , ¿sabías que es una fanática del quidditch a muerte? ¡Conoce las jugadas y los equipos! Incluso me contó que puede jugar de cazadora, aunque según ella no es muy buena.  
Remus escuchaba cada palabra atónito.  
-Es increíble, ¿Lily Evans?  
-Sí. Así como la ven, tan seria.  
James frunció el ceño.  
-Sirius...  
-James, sé que una chica en el grupo cambiaría las cosas...  
Peter soltó un , al cual Sirius no prestó atención y continuó.  
-Pero eso no tiene que ser para mal. Es decir, bueno...yo no sé ustedes, pero Lily es mi amiga desde hoy.  
Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, aún debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.  
-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con en el grupo? -interrogó Peter.  
-A eso. A que forme parte de nuestro grupo. A que pueda participar en nuestras travesuras, conozca los nombres y - observó con discreción a Remus-, nuestros secretos.  
Lupin se revolvió en el asiento incómodo.  
-Detente ahí, Canuto. Ni siquiera sabemos si ella lo desea, ¿o sí?  
Sirius dudó. Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada al respecto....  
-Cornamenta, apuesto lo que gustes a que lo desea. A fin de cuentas, ¿no ha estado molesta con nosotros todos estos años porque la excluimos?  
James lo meditó. Peter contempló a sus dos amigos.  
-¿De verdad piensan que...? Bueno, ella siempre ha sido tan...  
-¡Ella no es así! -cortó Sirius- ¡No lo es! Sólo necesitamos que nos deje entrar. Y dejarla a ella nosotros.  
-Sirius, aún así -Remus estudiaba con cuidado cada palabra que decía-, ella es una chica. Las chicas...Lily podría...Mira, simplemente habrá cosas que no sean adecuadas para ella. Como las fiestas nocturnas en nuestro dormitorio.  
-Lo sé. Pero esas cosas tienen arreglo. ¡Vamos! No tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar. ¿Nada que perder?. Amigos, esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación.  
-Canuto, yo siento que tú ya cambiaste hoy -le dijo James con tristeza.  
Sirius miró a su amigo, a su mejor amigo.  
-Siempre vas a contar conmigo, Cornamenta. Todos lo harán. Es una promesa, ¿lo recuerdan? Sólo pido que la acepten.  
-No lo podremos tratar igual -dijo Peter en un último intento.  
-Eso no impedirá que la pasemos bien. Por favor, créanme. Tarde o temprano me lo van a agradecer.  
Lily entró a la sala común. Llevaba en las manos un frasquito con un líquido rojo, algodón, gasa y banditas. Al llegar junto a ellos los miró con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué les ocurre?  
-Nada -se apresuraron a decir los cuatro.  
-Ah! Bien -contestó ella, incrédula.  
Se aproximó a James y le miró la herida.  
-Si así se lavan los chicos...  
Él no comprendió y entonces recordó que Lily había dado indicaciones antes de salir.  
-James, no puedo curarte si tienes la cara cubierta de lodo y sangre.  
-Ya vengo -dijo James subiendo a todo correr las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Entró a los servicios y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. De paso, se cepilló el cabello (Sirius siempre dejaba un cepillo a la mano). Nervioso, se miró al espejo. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?. El reflejo le lanzó una mirada burlona. Esto es absurdo. Se dirigió a la puerta y de golpe cayó en cuenta: ¡Me llamó James!.  
  
-Increíble. ¿Por qué tarda? En fin, mientras, Lupin, tu turno.  
-¿Mande?  
-Tienes algunas cortadas, mira ahí, en tu brazo. No son muy recientes, pero (¿por qué no las curaste antes?), ¿qué tanto hiciste? Parece que algo te hubiera atacado, como un lobo.   
Lily rió, pensando que lo que había dicho era una tontería. Remus tembló ligeramente.  
-Evans, bueno, yo...  
-Oye, no te pido explicaciones -Lily lo observó con una sonrisa-. Sólo déjate curar.  
Tomó un algodón y lo mojó en el líquido rojo que traía.  
-Te va a escocer un poco, pero pasará en un segundo.  
Remus asintió, con los ojos fijos en ella. . Después le colocó un par de banditas.  
-Gracias, Evans.  
-Lily. Llámame Lily, ¿vale?  
-Vale, si tú me dices Remus.  
-Ok. Oh!, por fin.  
James se acercó a la chica.  
-De acuerdo, Potter, demuestra ese valor que presumes en los partidos de quidditch.  
Él no entendió el significado de estas palabras...hasta que el algodón húmedo tocó su rostro.  
-Ahhhhhhhh!!! ¡Duele!  
-Ya, ¡no exageres!  
-Ouch!, ouch!, ¡arde!, ¡arde!  
-Vamos, vamos, que ya pasa.  
-Nooooooo!  
-¡No seas bebé! -Lily empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Le he puesto demasiado?.  
Los otros tres se reían como nunca en su vida.  
-Jajajajaja, ¡miren su cara!  
-James, parece que un bludger te hubiera dado en tu...  
-¡Peter! -exclamó Remus con voz sofocada por la risa.  
-Perdón.  
Cuando los chillidos de James terminaron (cinco minutos después), Lily le estampó en la mejilla un trozo de gasa. Al contacto de sus manos con el rostro del chico, un leve tono rosado apareció en su cara. James lo notó y se ruborizó.  
-Listo. Has llorado como una niña, pero te quedará bien. Sin cicatriz.  
-Te lo agradezco, Lily. Eres una buena amiga.  
Tanto Sirius como Lily se sobresaltaron y lo observaron asombrados.  
Gracias, James, pensó Black. Después examinó a Remus y Peter, que aprobaron con los ojos (el último bastante menos convencido que el primero). Perfecto. Lily, no me defraudes.  
-Lily, ¿sabes quienes son los Merodeadores?  
-¿Merodeadores?  
-Sí.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Verás, los Merodeadores son una especie de...sociedad secreta. Un grupo exclusivo que se dedica a planear bromas, expediciones prohibidas, cosas así.  
-Mira. ¿Y qué hay con ellos? ¿A dónde va esto?.  
-Pues, los Merodeadores siempre han sido sólo chicos -hizo una pausa-, hasta hoy.  
Lily no sabía qué responder. ¿Acaso está diciéndome que...?.  
James se puso de pie con aire solemne.  
-Lily Evans, nosotros, los Merodeadores, te estamos preguntando si te gustaría unirte a nuestra sociedad.  
La chica se quedó boquiabierta. Sirius carraspeó.  
-Lily, se te van a meter las moscas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?  
Ella cerró la boca, sin poder creer la situación.  
-¿Es una broma?  
-Para nada. Por segunda vez en este día te estoy hablando en serio.  
Lily se paró de un salto y abrazó a Sirius.  
-Wow! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Acepto!  
Sirius parecía asustado, sin saber dónde colocar las manos. Al final descubrió que con cerrar los brazos alrededor de ella bastaba. Se sintió aliviado cuando lo soltó. Remus y Peter retrocedieron temiendo que la euforia de la chica la llevara hacia ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que había celebrado suficiente.  
-Muchas gracias, Potter. De verdad -dijo girando hacia James.  
-No me tienes que agradecer nada -contestó él sonriendo, ocultando perfectamente bien su decepción. ¿Decepción? ¿Por qué?.  
Sirius se aproximó a Lily y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con despreocupación.  
-¡Genial! ¡Bienvenida! Y ahora, pasemos a las cosas interesantes.  
Remus y Peter se levantaron junto a ellos. James se colocó de frente a todos.  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Lily, hay algunas cosas sobre los Merodeadores que debes saber. No obstante...mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero...eh...no te podemos decir todas en este momento. Ya lo averiguarás conforme pase el tiempo -miró de reojo a Lupin.  
-Ok, comprendo.  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí.  
James se sorprendió. Había esperado quejas, pero dado que no...  
-Grandioso. Bueno, antes que nada, necesitas una ceremonia de bienvenida.  
-Que Sirius se encargue -dijo Peter-. Él fue quien la recomendó como miembro.  
Sirius asintió.  
-Por supuesto. Se llevará a cabo esta noche.  
-¿Esta noche? Que rápido.  
-Claro. Hoy es viernes, así que no habrá problemas si se nos hace tarde -contestó con voz inocente-. La comida no es problema y el lugar... -lo meditó un segundo-, será nuestro dormitorio.  
Hasta el momento, Lily no había intervenido en el diálogo, se limitó a escuchar atenta lo que los chicos decían.  
-Eh...¿hola?  
Sirius y James se detuvieron (dejando para más tarde la importante decisión de si debían conseguir pastel de chocolate o pay de limón, o los dos).  
-¡Hola, Lily! -exclamó Sirius.  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó James.  
Ella los miró fijamente.  
-No tienen idea de cómo aprecio que me hayan aceptado entre ustedes. Pero me parece que han pasado por alto un pequeño detalle.  
James le devolvió una mirada dubitativa. Interrogó en silencio a sus amigos, quienes no entendían tampoco. Lily suspiró.  
-Soy una chica. Chica, sexo opuesto, ¿comprenden?  
Los cuatro individuos pertenecientes al sexo masculino pusieron caras de , y después Remus les dirigió rápidas miradas que gritaban: ¡Se los dije!.  
Sirius sonrió.  
-Lily, querida, sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Qué hay con eso?  
-Sirius, querido, tú estás planeando una reunión nocturna en tu dormitorio. El dormitorio de los chicos.  
Remus levantó las manos para llamar la atención.  
-Alto. Esta es una pregunta importante, especialmente ya que ahora eres parte de los Merodeadores. Lily, ¿confías en nosotros?  
La pregunta tomó a Lily desprevenida. Lo pensó un instante y dijo con voz firme:  
-Sí.  
-Y nosotros confiamos en ti -le guiñó un ojo-. Entonces, ¿sin problemas?  
-Sin problemas.  
Sirius exclamó un , y prosiguió mentalmente con los preparativos. Lily observó a James.  
-Dijiste que son varias cosas que debo saber. ¿Qué más hay?  
-Me parece que es todo por lo pronto. Lo demás lo verás en la fiesta.  
Lily le sonrió y levantó una ceja.  
-Creía que se trataba de una .  
James se sonrojó.  
-Ceremonia, fiesta, ¿cuál es la diferencia?  
Un extraño ruido, como un rugido, se escuchó por donde estaba Peter.  
-Tengo hambre -dijo apenado.  
Todos rieron a carcajadas.  
-Bajemos a comer. Y, chicos -llamó Lily.  
Ellos voltearon hacia ella.  
-Todavía tenemos un trabajo que hacer.  
James asintió, Remus suspiró, Peter se quejó y Sirius sonrió ampliamente.  
Y tú solito te metiste en esto.  
----  
Wow!! ¡Me duelen mis manos! Jajajaja. Ok, sé que me tarde mucho, pero ya está aquí. Personalmente, me encantó este capítulo, ^^ me divertí mucho al escribirlo (mi favorita, la parte en que Lily cura a James y él llora cono niña, jejeje =P).  
No tengo mucho que decir, y si tenía algo, lo he olvidado al ponerme a terminar de pasar esto a la computadora ^^U. ¡Respuestas a reviews! Gracias por ellos =).  
-victoria-guerra: Jajaja, ok, te dejo un pedacito de Sirius y de James ^^.  
-Diel: (Carcajada) Tú sí me has hecho reír ^-^. Mira, eres la primera persona que me dice que me puedo quedar con James =P jejeje. Vaya, después de leer tu mensaje, he tenido que montarle guardia a la pobre Lily. Vamos, que lo de la cachetada fue un errorcillo, y ya has visto que hasta se disculpó (y yo todavía dudo que Sirius no se la mereciera...).  
-Lina Saotome: Este no estuvo corto, espero que te haya gustado también.  
-Kelly: ^^ Gracias sis!!!!  
-Angie: Pues, en este capítulo ya apareció James y ya tuvo sus primeros...ejem, momentitos con Lily, pero nada serio aún, más adelante ya será otra cosa. ^^ A mí me parece que Sirius y Lily tendrán una muy buena relación, pero más que nada como amigos. =) Gracias por tu comentario.  
-Li Akari: Jajajaja, ok, tu sabes lo que pienso. XD Mío! jajajaja ^o^. Ojalá te haya agradado la entrada de nuestro James *_*.


End file.
